


Playthings

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto gives Amaimon a test run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playthings

Mephisto was highly annoyed. He had things to do, schemes to concoct,   
fanbases to troll. Out of all the demons in Gehenna, why was he the one stuck   
baby sitting his baby brother? He wasn’t even good with kids, although really no  
demon was, but that was besides the point. He prepared himself for anything as  
Amaimon stared up at him from his seat on the floor. The toddler blinked at him  
with dispassionate eyes.

Mephisto scratched the back of his head nervously. “Soooo…. Can you talk?”   
The only response was more blinking. *Plink*Plink* After a moment of mutual   
silence, the toddler put his hands on the floor and lifted himself on to his feet. On  
thin little legs, the green haired demon wandered over to a shelf. Mephisto sat up   
straight. “Hey, what are you doing?” Amaimon didn’t give his older brother a  
backwards glance as he pulled a book from the bottom shelf and let it smack to  
the floor.

Mephisto watched as the toddler sat down again and opened the book’s front   
cover. Mephisto arched an eyebrow. “So, you like to read?” Instead of answering,  
Amaimon began ripping pages out of the book and tossing them into the air. The  
older demon practically flew off his chair. “Stop, stop, stop!” He snatched the   
book away from his little brother’s hands. Amaimon stared at him blankly as he   
fumed. “This is a first edition of Beautiful Warrior Sailor Earth! Do you have any   
idea how hard it is to get this in Assiah, let alone Gehenna!”  
The younger demon banged his legs on the ground in frustration. Mephisto   
held his breath as the floor rumbled then went still. Letting out a breath,   
Mephisto thought hard. Angry or not, Amaimon just wanted to disturb things.   
Maybe he could turn a poor situation into an interesting one. Maybe now would   
be a good time to test his little brother. Amaimon watched as his older brother  
grabbed the festive umbrella that sat propped up against his desk. He tapped the   
end of it three times on the ground.

“Eins, zwei, drei!” A puff of pink smoke and glitter surrounded the floor before  
dispersing. What remained was a tiny town made of soft clay. Little clay people   
moved about noiselessly, as if they had not just been created mere seconds ago.   
Each one had a symbol etched on to their chests. Some had pentagrams, while   
others only had empty circles or stars. Amaimon stared in wide eyed fascination   
at the little town.

Mephisto took a seat. “Amaimon,” he called. The little demon looked up. “You   
want to play with my toys, don’t you?” The toddler’s only response was to blink at   
him. *Plink*Plink* The elder demon continued. “You may play, but only with the   
one’s bearing a circle.” Amaimon looked back down at the tiny world and seemed   
to appear thoughtful. Crawling closer, Amaimon studied the symbols on the clay   
figures.

Reaching out with a pale tiny hand, Amaimon smashed flat a clay body. He   
then paused, as if waiting for some sort of admonishment. When none came,   
Amaimon grew more confident. Stepping on to the tiny street, he crushed a figure   
beneath his foot,, then went to work grabbing a handful of clay people marked   
with a circle. One by one, he twisted off their heads, letting them drop to the   
ground in a gruesome fashion.

Although non-sentient, some of the clay people began to move away from the   
site of destruction while other’s continued on, oblivious. Amaimon laid on his   
stomach and brought both of his palms down upon a few more clay creations.   
Mephisto noticed that his younger brother had followed directions closely until   
he began getting a bit “too into” what he was doing. He was now destroying the   
clay people indiscriminately.

Mephisto wondered if he could take the action at face value or if it was a facet   
of Amaimon’s personality. It was not long before most of the people were   
flattened piles of clay and the brittle houses were toppled over like stacks of   
paper. Amaimon sat down and yawned. With a puff of smoke, the decimated city   
was gone, leaving behind only a little tired demon.

Mephisto stood up and clapped. “Impressive, otouto, but I did tell you to play   
with just the one’s holding the circle symbol, didn’t I?” Amaimon blinked at him.   
*Plink*Plink* Finally, the toddler said “Aniue, I’m hungry.” Although surprised   
that his little brother could speak after all, Mephisto betrayed nothing. “Did you   
not hear me, outoto? You did not listen to my directions. Do you believe that   
merits a reward?” Amaimon cocked his head to the side and stared at his brother   
as if he were insane. “Yes.”

There was a moment of silence before Mephisto burst out laughing. He let out   
an exaggerated sigh. “Very well then. Just this once.” He snapped his fingers and a   
bowl of candy appeared before the young demon. Amaimon wasted no time in   
diving into the bowl, making short work of the various decorative wrappings that   
bound each individual piece. With cheeks grotesquely swelled with candy,   
Amaimon mumbled, “I like you aniue.” Mephisto appeared taken aback before   
smiling and saying, “I like you too, outoto.”


End file.
